The Uzumaki Hokage
by Vanex
Summary: This summary is classified. No one in Konoha is bashed, except for the civilians, and the early versions of Sakura and Ino. If you want to know what the story idea for this is, you'll have to read the prologue. Main Pairings: Minato x Kushina & Naruto x ? Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**Vanex: _Hello all! Now, I said to myself that I wasn't going to start any more stories, but I couldn't resist this time! The idea behind this one is brilliant and surprisingly never been explored. _**

_**I have to give credit to the people over at the Kushina Uzumaki FC on Naruto Forums for helping me come up with this idea. This story is for all of you there! Enjoy! Well then, let's get to the prologue, shall we?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_**Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

*Scene Change*

**Prologue**

Two people are sitting in a room, waiting. Waiting for the Third Hokage, the Elders, the Daimyo and Shikaku Nara to return from their conference. The conference that will decide the future of the two.

The first one, Orochimaru, sneers at the second. "There's no way they'll choose you. I am Sarutobi-sensei's prodigy! You have no chance!"

The second person sighs. "While I do aspire to reach the position, Orochimaru, I trust in the decisions of the Hokage. He'll make the selection for the right decisions."

Orochimaru raises an eyebrow. "I must say, I am surprised. You're known for your hot-headed personality, yet you're completely calm."

"While it's true that I am known for being hot-headed, I've learned when it's better to be calm and collected. So knock off you're attempts at angering me to increase your chances at being Hokage. It does nothing but show how desperate you are."

Orochimaru growls. The second person sends him a familiar grin.

*Scene Change*

Inside the conference room, Hiruzen sighs as he listens to Danzo's arguments.

"I think having this person as as option is foolish! This person would lead Konoha to its destruction!"

Shikaku sighs. "Troublesome. And what makes you think Orochimaru is a better choice?"

"He has his priorities straight about how this village is run! But he might be a little too sadistic. I would like to submit a third candidate."

Hiruzen glares at Danzo. "No, Danzo. You are not one of my choices. You can't submit yourself as a candidate without my say so. These two are my choices. It will be one of them. Not you." He looks at the two other Elders. "And it won't be an Uchiha either. None of them have proven themselves."

Danzo glares at Hiruzen before sitting back down in his chair. The Fire Daimyo clears his throat. "While I understand why Orochimaru is a candidate, why did you select this person, Hiruzen? I was expecting the Yellow Flash to be your second choice."

Hiruzen shakes his head. "No. While he has proven himself on the battlefield, he still has this childish naivety that could cost him in the future. He's almost ready, but not quite. Besides, it was because of this person that Minato even became the Yellow Flash. He learned everything he knew about seals because this person helped him and pointed him to the best teacher available. If Minato had never met this person, we wouldn't have a Yellow Flash."

Homura speaks up next. "However, can we really trust the safety of the village to this person? A foreigner who has no right getting involved with Konoha's political system?"

Koharu nods in agreement. "Yes. I would rather trust a ninja of Konoha over a ninja from another country. I recommend Orochimaru."

Homura nods. "As do I."

Danzo also nods. "If I can't even be considered to be a candidate, then I choose Orochimaru as well."

Shikaku sighs. "What country this person is from doesn't matter. Orochimaru is too arrogant and unstable to ever be Hokage. I would rather put this village's safety in this person's hands over Orochimaru."

The Fire Lord nods. "From everything I've read about the two candidates, I side with the Jonin Commander. This person is the better choice."

Hiruzen sighs. "But of course, the final decision falls to me as the Hokage. In the end, who you all think should be chosen doesn't really matter."

Everyone watches as Hiruzen ponders for a few minutes. He looks back and forth between the files of the two candidates.

"I've made my decision." He picks up one of the files. "This is my choice."

*Scene Change*

The two candidates are still sitting in the waiting room, when the door opens. They look up to see the conference group enter.

Orochimaru walks up to them. "Well, sensei? Hurry up and reveal that I was chosen!"

Hiruzen sighs. "I'm sorry, Orochimaru, but I didn't choose you. You are too arrogant and put your own problems over that of the village."

Orochimaru snarls. "You chose her? You are all fools! You should have chosen me! It was always supposed to be me!"

Hiruzen glares at him. "That little tirade only served to prove my point."

Orochimaru snarls. He turns towards the other person and moves to attack her. But she quickly uses her taijutsu to force him to the ground. Before Orochimaru can stand up, a katana is pressed against his chest.

Hiruzen nods at the person before turning to face the door. "ANBU! Get Orochimaru out of here!"

The ANBU run in and drag Orochimaru away. Danzo follows them, not wanting to be around to see what he knows will happen next.

The unnamed person in the room sheathes her sword and turns to Hiruzen. "Does this mean-?"

"Yes. You have been chosen. Congratulations."

A look of joy breaks out on her face. "Thank you! Thank you!" She quickly regains her composure. "Thank you for choosing me, Lord Hokage. I promise to not let this village down."

Hiruzen smiles. "I know you won't."

The Fire Daimyo steps forward. "I congratulate you as well. I will see you again on the day of your inauguration. But for now, I must return to my palace. There are many duties that I must attend to."

Hiruzen nods. "Of course, Lord Daimyo. Have a safe trip home."

The Daimyo leaves the room.

The person looks at Hiruzen again. "Is it okay if I tell him?"

"Of course. But make it clear to him that it is to be kept a secret for now."

The person smiles in gratitude before she runs out of the room.

Koharu sighs as she watches the person go. "I hop you know what you're doing, Hiruzen."

"Don't worry. I know I made the right choice."

*Scene Change*

At the Namikaze house, Minato is at his desk, working on trying to complete the Rasengan, when he hears the sound of the door opening and closing. He hears footsteps running towards his study, but he isn't alarmed, as only a few people can enter this house and none of them are enemies. He turns to the door to see his wife enter, looking excited. "You look excited Kushina. What happened?"

Kushina grins at him. "I'm going to be making my super, special ramen tonight!"

"Why? What's the occasion?"

"You have to promise to keep it a secret from everyone first."

Minato rolls his eyes. "I promise. Now stop keeping me in suspense. What happened?"

Kushina can barely contain her excitement. "I've been selected to become the Fourth Hokage!"

Minato looks at her in shock, before a grin breaks out on his face. "This is wonderful! Congratulations! This calls for more than just the ramen, this also calls for the good champagne! You prepare the ramen, I'll get the champagne."

"Sounds wonderful, dear. Don't take too long."

"I'll be back in a flash."

Minato disappears in a yellow flash. Kushina laughs as she heads into the kitchen to make the ramen. "Me, Kushina Uzumaki, the Fourth Hokage. And all the people back at the Academy laughed at me, saying there was no way I could ever achieve it."

She laughs to herself as she makes the ramen.

**Vanex: _Well, what do you guys think of this story idea? Kushina as the Fourth Hokage instead of Minato. You have to admit, this will be a fun alternative to explore. How much of the Naruto story will change? _**

_**Anyway, while Minato and Kushina are the obvious pairing, I also want to pair someone with Naruto. And yes, he'll still be part of this story. However, I don't want the common answers, like Hinata, Sakura, or Ino. Give me other options. Give me your suggestions and explain why I should pair that person with Naruto. I don't want explanations like, she's hot, or I would do her, etc. I want the pairing to make sense. Okay? Good. See you all next time!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Vanex: _Hello all! I have only one thing to say. Wow. 44 reviews. That's the most I've ever gotten for a prologue of a story. I would also like to thank everyone who took my request seriously last chapter and offered pairings for good reasons. However, some of you didn't give me a reason at all, or a stupid one. In fact, one request was made because the girl in question "was hot." (Twitching.) Didn't I say that I DIDN'T want girls to be recommended for that reason? DIDN'T I? ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! (Cut off.)_**

_**(Everyone is looking at a stage, completely empty except for a microphone. Kushina Uzumaki walks out onto the stage, with an annoyed look on her face. She walks to the microphone and sighs.)**_

_**Kushina: Due to technical difficulties, we had to interrupt your normal broadcast. Idiot Productions would like to apologize for the interruption and we assure you that the problem will be corrected immediately.**_

_**(Sounds of screaming can be heard in the distance.)**_

_**Kushina: Ignore that. That's the technical difficulty. (Looks around awkwardly.) Okay, we need something to pass the time. I know! I could make us all some ramen to eat!**_

**_(The screaming stops. The 2__nd__ Maelstrom walks out onto the stage and whispers into Kushina's ear.)_**

_**Kushina: Already? But I was about to make the ramen! (Pouts.)**_

_**(The Maelstrom glares at her.)**_

_**Kushina: (Sighs.) Okay, fine. The problem has now been sorted out. We now return you to your normal broadcast.**_

_**(Vanex is sitting in is chair, his right hand on his face.)**_

_**Vanex: I apologize for that. It just irritates me how some people can read a request, but only pay attention to half of it. Anyway, I do thank all of you for all the different requests. I apologize to the person who suggested Sara. I'm already writing a story with her paired with Naruto. So, I won't be choosing her.**_

_**I do have to express my doubts on one woman who popped up at least three or four times. The woman in question is Fuka. Now, before those of you who support a Naruto x Fuka pairing start raging at me, let me explain my issues with the pairing. Fuka is a cold-hearted bitch. That's honestly how I perceive her. She's evil. While she flirts with her enemies, she takes delight in their anguish, including Naruto.**_

_**Now, some of you might think a romance would form between Naruto and Fuka because Fuka kissed Naruto. If it was a kiss that expressed love, I would more willing to believe that. HOWEVER, Fuka only kissed him with the intent of sucking out his chakra. That's all she was interested in. Stealing Naruto's chakra, nothing more. **_

_**But then you might ask, why didn't she try to use it against any of the others? Simple. Naruto's chakra has a wind affinity, which is rare to find in Hi no Kuni. This was not only expressed in the filler arc, but in the regular story arcs as well! She focused on him, because he had wind chakra. That's the only interest she had in Naruto. If it had been Asuma there instead of Naruto, she would have focused on him. Plus, Naruto wasn't her first victim. She's used this kiss of death on many people before Naruto, and if she had succeeded with him, he wouldn't have been the last victim.**_

_**But let's not forget Naruto. Let's see, well, I can think of one problem on Naruto's end. HE'S THE ONE WHO KILLS HER! Yeah, Fuka is killed by Naruto via a Rasengan to her hair, as that's where she was keeping her own soul.**_

_**So, yeah, I have a hard time believing that a romance could form between them. Well then, with that out of the way, let's get right into Chapter 1!**_

_**WAIT A MINUTE! Okay, this edit is being made after the chapter has been finished. I have gone through all the suggestions I've gotten. I've thought about this quite a bit. I've limited it down to nine women. I will posting a poll in which you all can vote from those nine. Now, whoever is chosen will determine a few things about this story INCLUDING whether Naruto becomes the Kyubi Jinchuriki or not. Some of you did ask about what kind of person Naruto will be in this story. He'll be like his canon self, except smarter, stronger, calmer (He'll have moments of his usual hyper self), and he'll be reckless in the earlier parts of his childhood. As bonus, you guys won't be limited to selecting just one choice. You'll be able to select four of the women.**_

_**This poll will only last until after I cover Orochimaru's defection, which will be the chapter after this one. The reason is because after that, I will be jumping to October 10th. So, vote! VOTE! VOTE LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! Okay, now we can get to the chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_**Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

*Scene Change*

**Chapter 1**

One month later...

The streets of Konoha are abundant with people talking. The Third Hokage announced a month ago that he will be stepping down and that a successor has been chosen. People are filled with curiosity. They all want to know who their Fourth Hokage will be. Today is the day that the answer to the question will be revealed. They know it's the day because the Fire Daimyo has arrived, along with a surprise guest.

*Scene Change*

Hiruzen is in the Hokage office when the door opens. He smiles at the Fire Daimyo as he walks in, but his smile turns into a look of surprise at the second person to enter. "Lord Kazekage?"

Sure enough, the second person to enter the room is the Third Kazekage. The Kazekage nods to Hiruzen. "Lord Hokage, well, I won't be calling you that for long. I heard that today is the day that a new Hokage will take over. As your ally, I came to meet and to get to know the new Hokage."

Hiruzen nods. "Understandable. It's good to know your allies. The inauguration will start in a couple of hours. You both can go see the sights or just relax in the VIP guest rooms. In the meantime, I need to help prepare my successor here."

The other two nod. Just then, there is a knock on the door. The door opens and in walks Kushina and Minato. Kushina grins. "Lord Hokage. Lord Daimyo. Lord Kazekage."

Hiruzen smiles. "You two have perfect timing. Minato, could you escort the Daimyo and the Kazekage to the VIP rooms? As for you, Kushina, I need to speak with you in private."

Minato nods. "Of course, Lord Hokage. Lord Daimyo, Lord Kazekage, if you could follow me?"

Minato leads the two out of the office. Kushina's gaze turns serious. "Is something wrong, Lord Hokage?"

Hiruzen shakes his head with a smile. "No. Nothing's wrong. On the contrary, your new Hokage coat is here and ready for you to wear!"

The serious look falls off of Kushina's face, as it's replaced with a look of glee. "Really?"

Hiruzen unravels a scroll that has a single seal on it. Hiruzen triggers it and the coat appears. "Go ahead. Try it on!"

Kushina picks up the coat and just stands there for a few moments holding the coat. Slowly, she puts it on. The decision for what Kushina's Hokage outfit would look like was a joint decision made by her and Minato. They settled on a white coat. The coat has red flames on the bottom and 'Fourth Hokage' is written on the back. Kushina strikes a pose. "How do I look?" 

Hiruzen smiles. "Like a Hokage."

Kushina grins. "Thank you! All it's missing is the hat."

Hiruzen nods. "Which you'll be getting in under two hours. Now, let's talk about the actual ceremony."

*Scene Change*

Fugaku sighs as he looks at his pouting wife. "What's wrong, Mikoto?"

Mikoto looks at him. "I was hoping that Kushina and Minato would come with us to the Hokage inauguration, but I can't find them anywhere!"

Fugaku rolls his eyes. "Do we really need to go with them? Kushina may be your best friend, but she irritates the hell out of me!"

Mikoto snickers. "Oh, please. You only say that because she turned you down years ago. I remember how you desired her when we were younger."

Fugaku gives her a look. "I never desired that woman!"

"You did so! Ever since she bested you in the Chunin Exams, you proclaimed that she was worthy of you and that she should be honored that you were interested in her! Of course, she kicked your ass when you demanded that she'd go out with you. That's the real reason you can't stand her! She turned down the 'great' Fugaku Uchiha!"

Fugaku scowls at Mikoto. "Whatever."

Mikoto smirks at Fugaku, before turning towards the doorway of the living room. "Itachi, it's time to get going!"

There is a sound of footsteps. First from above them, then from the room next to the living room. Soon enough, a four-year-old Itachi comes running into the room. "I'm here, Mother."

Fugaku sighs. "Why are we going now? The inauguration doesn't start for quite some time."

"I want to try to find Minato and Kushina again. This time, you two are going to help me look."

Fugaku grumbles. Itachi remains silent.

Two hours later...

Everyone is gathering outside the Hokage Mansion, ready to learn just who their new Hokage is. Mikoto is grumbling, as her second attempt to find Minato and Kushina turned up no sign of the couple. It was at that moment that Mikoto finally spotted one of her targets. "Look, there's Minato! He's over by the Daimyo and the Kazekage. But, where's Kushina?"

Fugaku sighs. "You can ask him after the ceremony, which is starting."

Sure enough, the Third Hokage, no longer wearing the hat, is standing on the roof of the mansion. He's staring down at them, alongside Homura and Koharu. He clears his throat. "Today is the final day I stand before you all as Hokage. I've had a good, long run as Hokage, but it's time for someone new to take the role. History is being made here, for today marks the day of the first female Hokage."

This gets different reactions in the crowd. Some are impressed a woman has become Hokage. Others feel that the position of Hokage should only be for men. The rest are indifferent and just want to know who their new leader is.

"And now, it's time for you to meet your Fourth Hokage." Hiruzen steps to the side as a woman wearing a Hokage coat walks forward. They can't see her face as the hat is tilted down. But the red hair gives it away to some of the people.

Fugaku's mouth drops open. "No way. There is no way she could have been chosen." Mikoto is also shocked, but that shock turns to joy.

"Your Fourth Hokage is our Red-Hot Habanero and wife of the Yellow Flash, Kushina Uzumaki!" Hiruzen smiles as Kushina tilts the hat up, revealing her face. The crowd goes completely silent. Hushed whispers and murmuring breaks out. Kushina, Minato, and Hiruzen have worried looks on their faces from the crowd's reaction.

Finally, a civilian, who had been in Kushina's class at the academy, steps forward. He looks at Hiruzen. "Uh, Lord Hokage, I think I speak for most of us, when I ask this one question. "Why did you choose her, of all people? She's not fit to be a Hokage! I personally think it should have been the Yellow Flash!" Most of the civilians nod in agreement.

This pisses of Hiruzen, but before he can say anything, Kushina speaks up. "And this comment is coming from a guy who failed miserably at the ninja academy. Oh, I remember you. You hated me from my first day in class, just for being from a different country. You think you're more qualified to choose the next Hokage than the Third Hokage is?"

The man growls in anger. "And that's why you shouldn't be Hokage! Only a person of Konoha deserves the position!"

"And I am a ninja of Konoha! I have lived here with all of you for years! I have fought for this village, bled for this village, and have nearly died multiple times for this village! If that isn't proof of my loyalty, then what is? Well? What more must I do to prove myself?"

The man goes silent, along with the rest of the crowd. Soon, the sound of someone clapping is heard. Kushina looks to see that it's Mikoto applauding. She then sees Fugaku sigh, before starting to clap. Then more people. Then more. Then even more. Soon, the whole crowd was applauding their new Hokage.

Hiruzen smiles. "With that, this ceremony comes to a close. Let us all go celebrate our new Hokage!"

The villagers cheer as they all head towards the village center, where the party got into full swing.

*Scene Change*

Inside an underground lab, Orochimaru sneers. "How dare they give that bitch what should be mine! But I can wait. Soon, I'll have my immortality and I'll become Hokage someday! Then I'll have all the test subjects I need!" He laughs as he works on his next experiment.

**Vanex: _Okay, that brings this chapter to a close. Now, remember to vote in the poll! VOTE! VOTE! This decides more than just the pairing! See you all next time!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Vanex: _Hello all! Okay, the poll has pretty much reached the point in which the person in first place isn't going to be losing that place anytime soon, so I'm ending it here. I thank the 85 people who voted. It was one hell of a poll to watch. It fluctuated wildly for a while before settling down into a race between three women. So, I'm going to reveal the results of everyone, EXCEPT the top three women. The reason for doing this is so that you all don't know who won until Naruto meets the winner._**

_**In last place is Hokuto, with 11 votes. Not very popular. I feel bad for her. **_

_**In eighth place is Sasame Fuma, with 20 votes. **_

_**In seventh place is Haruna, with 22 votes. **_

_**In sixth place is Tsukino, with 26 votes. **_

_**In fifth place is Amaru, with 32 votes. **_

_**In fourth place is Yakumo Kurama, with 34 votes. **_

_**Like I said, I won't reveal the top three spots, due to the fact that I don't want to spoil who the winner was beforehand. But I will reveal the number of votes and who's left. **_

_**The third place holder has 47 votes. **_

_**The second place holder has 49 votes. **_

_**The first place holder has 55 votes. **_

_**The three women left are Fu, Koyuki, and Shizuka. One of these three women will win the heart of our favorite blond knucklehead. But, which one will it be? Who received the 55 votes?**_

_**One last thing. I screwed up. It's irritating how confusing it can be to keep track of continuity. Orochimaru doesn't defect until after the Kyubi attack. So, this chapter is the night of Naruto's birth and next chapter will be Orochimaru's defection.**_

_**Now then, let's get to the chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_**Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

*Scene Change*

**Chapter 2**

Ten months later, October 10th...

Kushina smiles as she caresses her belly, lovingly. Two weeks after her inauguration, she discovered that she was pregnant. They didn't bother keeping her pregnancy a secret, due to the fact that she would not have been able to hide it, thanks to being Hokage. Now, you would think other villages would take advantage of the Hokage being pregnant and would try to have her killed. However, it is known that the father is Minato. The other villages don't want to invoke the wrath of the Yellow Flash, so they don't dare to try. Plus, they've heard scary stories about the Hokage herself. Stories about the Red-Hot Habanero. It's more than enough to keep them all away.

She and Minato did settle on a name for their child. They chose the name Naruto. Since the name came from Jiraiya's non-perverted book, they chose him to be Naruto's godfather. They also picked a godmother. At Kushina's request, her friend, Mikoto Uchiha, was selected for the position.

And now the day has come. The day when Naruto Namikaze will be born. The day in which everything changes.

*Scene Change*

Hiruzen gives Kushina a serious look. "It is said that when Lady Mito gave birth, the seal nearly broke. As such, it will be safer if you give birth outside the village, just in case something goes wrong." 

Kushina nods. "I understand. It's for the safety of Konoha. Now, I assume that I will have protection, so that no one can try to do anything while I'm giving birth?" 

Hiruzen nods. "Yes. There will be several ANBU Black Ops under my command guarding the location. Also, my wife Biwako, Taji of the ANBU, and Minato will be there as well."

Minato smiles at Kushina. "I'll go on ahead to set things up. I'll see you there, Kushina."

Kushina smiles at Minato as he leaves. She turns back to Hiruzen and Biwako. "Is it alright if I add a few more people to this? I have this bad feeling that the current forces you have set for this might not be enough."

Hiruzen nods. "You are the Hokage, and this is all about protecting you, so if you can think of any adjustments that should be made, now's the time to say them."

Kushina grins. "Good."

*Scene Change*

Outside of Konoha, a vortex seems to appear in the air and then deposit a hooded man, wearing a mask with a single eye-hole. The man looks over at Konoha. "Soon. Soon it will be time to take what is mine."

*Scene Change*

"You called for me, Father?"

Fugaku looks at his son. "Yes, Itachi. Your mother and I are going out this evening. We want you to look after your brother while we're gone." 

A few days ago, Mikoto had given birth to her second child. They named him after the Third Hokage's father, Sasuke. They have high hopes that Sasuke Uchiha will grow up to be an amazing ninja, just like Sasuke Sarutobi was.

Itachi nods. "Of course, Father. I won't let anything happen to Sasuke."

Fugaku smiles. "Good. Now, your mother and I must leave quickly. Goodbye, Itachi."

"Goodbye, Father."

Fugaku leaves the room and heads over to the entrance of the Uchiha complex, where Mikoto is waiting. She looks at him. "Ready, Fugaku?"

"Ready. Of all the things to be tasked with, I never imagined anything like this."

Mikoto smiles and nods in agreement. The two quickly depart.

*Scene Change*

Kushina and Biwako arrive at the chosen location for the birth of Naruto. Minato and Taji are already there, preparing everything. Minato smiles upon seeing Kushina. Kushina smiles back, before motioning him to come over to her. "What's wrong, Kushina?" 

"Minato, can I ask you to add one more precaution?"

"What would that be?"

"Well..." 

*Scene Change*

Hiruzen is in his personal office in his home. He turns to look out the window, towards where Kushina is giving birth. "Good luck, Kushina."

*Scene Change*

The cries of an infant fill the air. Minato quickly wipes away his tears of joy. "I'm a father, today."

Biwako smiles as she and Taji start to walk over with baby Naruto. "He's a healthy baby."

Minato reaches out his hand towards the bundled infant. "Naruto."

"Don't touch him! The mother gets to see him first." Biwako and Taji walk past, leaving Minato to send a look of jealous disappointment after them.

Kushina turns her head as Biwako walks up next to her with Naruto. Kushina looks at Naruto, lovingly. "Naruto. I finally get to see you."

Biwako smiles. "You'll have a lot more time later." She and Taji walk off with Naruto.

Minato walks up next to Kushina and lays his hand on hers. "How are you feeling, Kushina?"

"Okay."

He smiles. "Thank you."

"Minato..."

Minato claps his hands. "All right! I know you've gone through childbirth, but I'm going to completely seal the Kyubi!"

He places his hand over the seal, but stops when he hears Naruto crying again, along with Biwako and Taji screaming. He turns just in time to hear the sound of a clang and sees Biwako and Taji jump back from a masked stranger, holding a kunai. The kunai was meant to kill the two women, however, it was being blocked by two more kunai, held by...

"Fugaku? Mikoto? What are you two doing here?"

Mikoto smiles. "Kushina didn't tell you? She had us assigned here for extra protection. Looks like it paid off."

The masked man laughs. "Well, I have to admit you caught me by surprise. But, I must kill you all and get what I came here for."

Mikoto looks at the stranger and her eyes widen. "Fugaku! This man has a Sharingan!"

Fugaku growls. "An Uchiha? As head of the Uchiha clan, I demand that you tell me who you are!"

The man laughs. "Well, I have a Sharingan. Am I an Uchiha? Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?"

Minato's attention is drawn back to Kushina when she screams. The seal is weakening.

"Minato! I'll take care of the seal! You help Fugaku and Mikoto with the intruder!"

Minato can't believe whose voice it is. "Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya laughs. "What? You thought I wouldn't be here for the birth of my godson?"

Kushina glares at him. "You are here because I ordered you to be here. If I hadn't, you would have been peeping at the women in the hot springs in some other village." 

Jiraiya would have said something here, but he is distracted by the fight between three Sharingan users. Jiraiya looks at Minato again. "Go, Minato! They'll need the help of the Yellow Flash. Don't worry, the seal will be fine." 

"Right." Minato looks over at the fight and watches as Fugaku and Mikoto throw shuriken at the man. But, the shuriken pass right through him. "He can make himself intangible. But, I bet he has to solidify before he can attack." He watches as the man pulls out shuriken of his own, before throwing them at the two Uchiha. "Now!"

The next thing the man knows, he is being flung back out of the room, via a Rasengan, and only has time to say one thing. "He must have filled the room with Flying Thunder God seals!"

Minato, Fugaku, and Mikoto rush out of the room. Jiraiya quickly works on fixing Kushina's seal. "Don't worry, Kushina. It won't take long to do this."

"Good. Cause as Hokage, it's my duty to defend my village and I can't do it while laying here!"

Jiraiya smiles, before turning to the two other people in the room. "Lady Biwako, Taji, go alert Sensei! He'll send reinforcements!"

The two nod and leave, taking the infant Naruto with them.

*Scene Change*

Hiruzen is sitting in his office, when his wife barges in. "Biwako, what's wrong?"

"There's an intruder. He attempted to attack the Hokage! Minato, Fugaku, and Mikoto are holding him off, but they need reinforcements!"

Hiruzen nods. "Right. I'll send the rest of my ANBU Black Ops."

*Scene Change*

Minato, Fugaku, and Mikoto are amazed. Their opponent is in a league of his own, being able to hold his own against all three of them. The man laughs. "I have to admit, I'm impressed. I haven't had a fight like this in a long time."

"And it's about to get better!"

Everyone turns to see Kushina and Jiraiya on the battlefield. Minato is shocked. "Kushina! You just gave birth! You shouldn't be on the battlefield!"

"I took a chakra replenishing pill after the seal was fully restored. I can fight. Besides, I'm the Hokage! I belong here, defending Konoha from people like this bastard!"

The masked man growls. "Damn it. My window of opportunity is gone."

"Surrender, intruder."

Everyone turns again to see Hiruzen Sarutobi on the battlefield, along with the rest of his ANBU Black Ops. The masked man knows he can't win here. "It seems I've overstayed my welcome. I'll be back one day, and I'll take from you what belongs to me." A vortex seems to form from the eye-hole in the man's mask and it sucks him in.

Kushina turns to Hiruzen. "He might not have teleported far. He could try again to come after me! Have your ANBU Black Ops search the village and the surrounding area!"

Hiruzen nods and begins issuing orders to his ANBU. Minato smiles at Kushina. "Well, we made it through this."

Kushina smiles back. "Yes." The smile falls from her face. "But right now, there's something else on my mind. Come on."

Kushina and Minato head off towards the village.

*Scene Change*

At the hospital, Taji smiles as she finishes what she came here to do. Before she can turn to pick up the infant near her, two familiar people walk into the room. "Lady Hokage! Lord Minato!"

Kushina smiles. "Hello, Taji. You know why we're here."

"Right. All the information has been filled out. Here's Naruto's birth certificate. And here's little Naruto himself."

Taji hands Naruto to Kushina. She smiles down at him. "Naruto." She kisses him on the forehead, before turning to Minato. "Here, Minato. Don't you want to hold your son?"

Minato smiles as he takes Naruto from Kushina. "Hello there, little guy. I'm your dad!"

Naruto laughs at the funny face Minato is making.

Kushina turns back to Taji. Inform Fugaku, Mikoto, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, and Biwako to report to my office tomorrow. It's so we can discuss what happened tonight."

Taji nods and leaves the room. Kushina takes back Naruto from Minato. "Let's go home, Minato."

Minato smiles as he and Kushina leave the hospital.

*Scene Change*

In a dark room underneath Konoha, a certain man is sitting in his secret office. "So, that woman has given birth. The boy will be an interesting child. I'll have to keep my eye on him. After all, I could always use another Root operative and I've got a feeling it would be a major advantage to claim this child."

**Vanex: _There we are! Thanks to planning on Kushina's part, Tobi failed to extract the Kyubi from her. As such, both she and Minato are alive and able to raise Naruto. This of course, makes all of us happy. And of of course, you're all angry at Danzo for daring to think that he can take Naruto from Minato and Kushina and make Naruto his little pawn. _**

_**Now, if any of you have been paying careful attention to everything, there should be one other little thing you've figured out from this chapter. I won't say what it is, cause I enjoy irritating everyone. It gives me a twisted sense of pleasure and an evil grin. See you all next time!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Vanex: _Hello all! Okay, I've apparently overestimated you all. No one caught on to the "little thing" that I let slip in the last chapter. I'll tell you what it is. The "little thing" is the winner of the poll. I'm not kidding. You people should have been able to figure out the winner, due to how the previous chapter went. _**

_**However, like I said before, I'm not going to say who the winner was until she appears in the story. But really, I am both amazed and disappointed that I was able to slip the winner past every single one of you. Unless, of course, some of you did figure it out and just didn't say anything.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_**Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

*Scene Change*

**Chapter 3**

Four months later...

Orochimaru grins at his guest. "The transplant is successful. How does it feel to have the cells of one of the most powerful men there ever was?"

His guest looks at his right arm before looking at Orochimaru. "It feels like I expected it to feel. Remember, this never happened."

"Of course. I do keep my promises."

His guest nods before leaving the room. Orochimaru watches him go, before turning to the row of giant glass tubes, all with someone, or something inside.

"Now then, let's see how well you all integrated these cells."

*Scene Change*

Kushina frowns as she reads the report. She looks up at the ANBU Captain in front of her. "Are you absolutely sure this report is accurate?"

"Yes, ma'am. Every last word."

"Very well. Assemble your squad at the location and send word to the captains of the two best ANBU squads you know to assemble their teams at the location as well. We will be be going in there to confront whoever is responsible for these disappearances."

"Yes, Lady Hokage."

The ANBU leaves. Kushina gets up and goes over to the nearby crib.

*Scene Change*

Mikoto smiles as she watches Itachi spending time with baby Sasuke. It brings a warmth to her heart to see Itachi playing with his baby brother.

"Anyone home?"

Mikoto smiles as she walks over to the speaker. "Kushina! What can I do for you?"

"I need you to watch over Naruto for me. Something very important has come up that requires my attention. Minato is still on a mission outside of the village."

"Of course, Kushina. You know I'm always happy to look after Naruto for you."

Kushina smiles. "Thank you, Mikoto."

*Scene Change*

Kushina looks at the three ANBU squads in front of her. "We don't know what we'll find inside there. But be prepared for anything. If any of you should encounter the person responsible, alert the other squads. Do not engage the criminal. We don't know what he or she is capable of. Let's go."

The ANBU nod and follow Kushina into the entrance of the hideout.

*Scene Change*

Orochimaru grins as his computer prints out the results of his experiment. But, that grin fades as he reads it. "Subject 1: Failed. Subject 2: Failed. Subject 3: Failed. Subject 4: Failed. This can't be! Subject 5: Failed! Subject 6: Failed! Did none of them successfully integrate the cells? Subject 7: Failed. Subject 8: Failed. Subject 9: Failed. Subject 10: Failed."

He reads down through the list, all of them failures. But as he finished reading about Subject 59, he senses that one of his detection seals has been triggered. His eyes widen. "They found out!" He drops the paper and quickly leaves the room. As such, he doesn't see the final entry.

Subject 60: Success.

*Scene Change*

Kushina can't believe the things that she and her team have found as they've gone through the laboratory. So many people tortured and experimented on. Rooms, full of glass tubes, contain things that can't be recognized as people anymore.

"Lady Hokage! In here!"

Kushina follows the ANBU that called her into a room with sixty glass tubes. "What is it?"

The ANBU shows her a paper he picked up off the ground. "Look at this."

Kushina starts reading the paper. "Results of transplant of cells from the First Hokage? What other monstrosities has this person committed? It says here that one of the sixty successfully integrated the cells. It also says these children were injected with the cells as infants and have been kept in these tubes for years to integrate the cells."

"It's this one ma'am. It's a teenager."

Kushina looks into the tube and at the teenage boy floating in it. "Release him from the tube."

"Ma'am, are you sure it's safe?"

"We can't leave him in there, so let him out!"

"Yes, ma'am."

The ANBU presses a few buttons and the tube is drained of liquid. The tube opens and the teen falls into the arms of one of the ANBU.

"Take him to the hospital immediately!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The ANBU leaves the room, carrying the unconscious teen.

Kushina turns to the other ANBU in the room. "Come on! We must find the sick person responsible for this before he or she can escape!"

*Scene Change*

Orochimaru has just pocketed a scroll containing all his notes on his attempts to create an immortality technique, as well as all his notes about his Curse Seals, and his notes on the Uchiha clan, when he hears a voice behind him.

"I should have known it was you, Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru growls. He would recognize that voice anywhere. "Kushina Uzumaki."

Kushina and one squad of ANBU have arrived, with no intent of letting Orochimaru escape. One of the ANBU quickly taps his radio. "This is squad two. We have located the criminal. It's Orochimaru of the Sannin. All squads converge on our location!"

"Bringing the full armada down on me, Uzumaki?"

"Surrender, Orochimaru. Otherwise, I'll have to destroy you."

Orochimaru laughs. "You think you can stop me? You only caught me off guard and in a rage last time. Let me show you why I should have been the Hokage!" He quickly does two handsigns. "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!"

Snakes shoot from Orochimaru's hands, quickly getting onto the three ANBU. The snakes bite into the ANBU, injecting them with venom. Kushina manages to dodge the snakes and summons a chakra chain. The chain smacks Orochimaru, sending him crashing through the wall and into the next room. Kushina follows, drawing her sword. Orochimaru gets back to his feet and draws a sword of his own. He growls as the the two blades clash. "You will die here, Uzumaki bitch!"

Kushina glares at him. "Says the person who hasn't even hit me once!"

Orochimaru roars in anger and swings his sword again.

The other two ANBU squads arrive to see their Hokage locked into an intense sword fight with Orochimaru. They draw their own weapons and jump in to help Kushina. It doesn't take long for Orochimaru to realize that he is losing this fight. He knows he needs to escape. He does some handsigns. "Summoning Technique!"

Manda appears, looking as grouchy as ever. "What do you want, Orochimaru?"

"I need you to kill these fools!"

Manda looks at the group in front of him. "You want me to attack the Hokage and a group of ANBU? Are you insane? Need I remind you that you are a Konoha ninja?"

"Not anymore! I'm going rogue!"

"Give me a reason not to eat you where you stand."

"If you don't obey me, I'll destroy the Snake Contract. You'll lose not only me, but also Anko as a summoner, and I remember how much of a liking you took to Anko as a summoner."

Manda growls. He turns to the Hokage. "Forgive me for what I am about to do."

Kushina nods and raises her sword. Manda charges. Kushina and the ANBU jump to the side. Kushina quickly turns to the ANBU. "Take care of the snake! I'll deal with Orochimaru!"

The ANBU nod and charge at Manda. Kushina focuses her attention on Orochimaru. The two start fighting again. Kushina suddenly shoots a chakra chain at Orochimaru, tripping him. As Orochimaru regains his footing, Kushina charges at him with a familiar attack. "Rasengan!"

The attack strikes Orochimaru, causing him to slam into the nearby wall, creating a crater. A scroll falls out of Orochimaru's pocket during the impact and rolls to Kushina, who picks it up. She quickly looks at it and realizes it's a storage scroll. She releases the seal and suddenly she's holding a much larger scroll. She grins upon realizing what the larger scroll is. She turns to Manda. "Manda! I now possess the Snake Contact! You are free to kill Orochimaru if you wish!"

Orochimaru's eyes widen upon hearing that and he notices that Kushina is in fact holding the Contract. Before he can climb out of the crater and move to reclaim it, he finds himself looking into a familiar snake's eye. "Uh, perhaps there is a way we can come to an agreement, Manda?"

Manda says nothing. He just promptly eats Orochimaru. Upon finishing his meal, he turns to Kushina. "I have a request, Lady Hokage."

"You wish me to give this scroll to Anko, thus making her the official Snake Summoner, right?"

Manda nods.

"Consider it done."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." Manda disappears.

Kushina sighs as she looks at the bloody crater. "Well, Orochimaru is now dead. ANBU Squad Three, take Squad Two to the hospital for treatment for the venom. Then come back here and rejoin Squad One as they continue to explore the rooms in this place. I want to know everything the bastard was up to in this place."

"Yes, Lady Hokage."

"Good. As for me, I have to go pick up Naruto and then I have to pay a visit to Hiruzen. He deserves to know what happened to his former student."

*Scene Change*

Hiruzen looks up from his desk when he hears the knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opens and Kushina steps through, holding her son. "Hello, Hiruzen."

"What's wrong, Kushina? I can see the look on your face and it makes me worry."

"It's your former student, Orochimaru. You remember the reports about people disappearing?"

"What about them? Wait, was Orochimaru a victim too? What happened to him?"

"He wasn't a victim. He was the one who was responsible. He tried to escape, but was killed by his own summon. Orochimaru is dead."

Hiruzen's eyes widen. "I see." He turns in his chair. "I... I need some time to myself. Thank you for letting me know."

Kushina nods and leaves the room. Hiruzen breaks down into tears.

**Vanex: _And this marks the end of Orochimaru. How much will his death change how events play out? You'll have to wait and see. And now that I've pointed out that the last chapter did reveal the winner of the poll, how many of you will figure out who Naruto will be paired with? See you all next time!  
><em>**


	5. Apology

**Vanex:_ Hello all. Well, if you've read "I Was Under the Impression" then you know that this story is hereby discontinued. However, before I walk away from this story forever, there is one thing I'd like to say. Something I've should have said quite some time ago, but never was able to, due to not updating this story in that time. Something that has been on my mind. It's about my tirade of the Naruto x Fuka pairing back in Chapter 1._**

_**I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doing that tirade. I look back on that and realize how much of a total dick I was. I no longer hold that opinion and am much more accepting of rare and strange pairings than I was in the past. I've lightened up as time has gone on.**_

_**So, again, I'm sorry for how I responded to that pairing. I'm sorry to those who suggested it, for being as rude as I was about turning it down. I really am honestly sorry. I wasn't just a dumb ass. I was the Ass of Dumb.**_

_**Maybe I'll do a Naruto x Fuka pairing in the future, but for now, I have a lot of other stories to get to. Also, I'll do my best to avoid being such a total ass in the future. Well, it's time to move forward. If anyone wants to write this story of Kushina being the Fourth Hokage instead of Minato, go right ahead. I look forward to reading it.**_

_**Now then, it's time for me to get to my other stories. See you there.**_


End file.
